Kugo Ginjō
|-|Base=thumb|400px |-|Pós Absorção=thumb|400px |-|Bankai=thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Kūgo Ginjō Idade: Desconhecido Espécie: Fullbringer Classificações: Líder do Xcution. Sexo: Masculino Obra: Bleach Altura: 1,87cm Peso: 90kg Aliados: Tsukishima , Yukio , Riruka Entre outros. Inimigos: Shinigamis Descrição: Kūgo é um homem alto e magro, de pele clara, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros na altura dos ombros que ele mantém penteados para trás, até a nuca. Depois de ser liberado do Fullbring de Tsukishima, Kūgo deixa seu cabelo bagunçado com mechas penduradas no rosto. Ele usa calças pretas e uma camisa branca sem mangas, sobre a qual ele usa uma jaqueta preta com gola coberta de pele. Ele também usa um colar de corrente fina que tem um pingente em forma de X preso a ele. Após sua luta com Tsukishima, ele obteve uma pequena cicatriz vertical acima da sobrancelha esquerda. Quando ele era um Shinigami Substituto, seu cabelo era muito mais curto e mais desleixado. Sobre Algum tempo atrás, Kūgo se tornou o primeiro Substituto Shinigami e em reconhecimento ao que foi dado um distintivo de Shinigami Substituto pelo Capitão Jūshirō Ukitake. Como ele ganhou poderes de Shinigamis é desconhecido, mas de acordo com o Capitão Sui-Feng, ele assassinou muitos Shinigamis para roubar seu poder. Em algum momento, Kūgo descobriu que seu distintivo era um dispositivo de vigilância usado pela Soul Society para observá-lo e limitar seu poder. Após essa descoberta, Kūgo pensou que ele havia sido traído e desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Durante seus dias como Substituto Shinigami, ele conheceu um jovem Shūkurō Tsukishima. Depois de descobrir que Tsukishima estava sozinho como ele, Kūgo animou-o e disse-lhe que a partir daquele dia, Tsukishima viria com ele. A partir de então, Kūgo ensinou a Tsukishima como usar seus poderes e como lutar. Algum tempo depois, eles conheceram os outros membros do Xcution e se juntaram a eles . Os Fullbringers fizeram um pacto com o Substituto Shinigami para compartilhar seus poderes uns com os outros e com uma pequena promessa que não deveria ser quebrada. Dezessete meses após a derrota de Aizen, Kūgo atacou Ichigo Kurosaki. Ele, juntamente com o resto do Xcution, iria cair sob a influência do Fullbring de Tsukishima, para fazer com que Tsukishima parecesse o único vilão, como parte de seu plano de roubar o Fullbring de Ichigo Kurosaki para fortalecer o seu próprio. Mentalidade Personalidade: Kūgo é um indivíduo calmo e de cabeça fria. Ele é bastante manipulador, como quando ele tentou contratar Ikumi Unagiya para fazer uma checagem de antecedentes em Isshin Kurosaki, intencionalmente fazendo isso na frente de Ichigo, a fim de chamar sua atenção. De acordo com um membro de seu grupo, ele é um indivíduo encantador que aparentemente os convenceu a segui-lo. Ele alega que ele carrega ramen com ele porque ele gosta disso. Ele é muito cauteloso e cuida de seus amigos, como ele adverte na presença de um grande perigo, luta com eles e está pronto para sacrificar-se a fim de salvar um companheiro. Ele também parece estar muito preocupado com pessoas inocentes e, a fim de não envolvê-los, ele só escolhe os edifícios vazios se uma batalha ocorrer. Às vezes, ele pode fazer o papel de um cara malvado pelo bem de outra pessoa, mas ele está longe de ser bom em atuar e acaba fazendo de si mesmo um "vilão cliché". Quando não está sob a influência da Fullbring de Tsukishima, Kūgo é muito malicioso e sádico, deliciado com a dor emocional e física de Ichigo. Ele também se torna muito arrogante, gabando-se de suas realizações e subestimando seus oponentes, e impiedoso, planejando matar um subordinado cegamente leal apenas porque tem mais potencial do que sabe e pode causar um perigo no futuro. Ele fica animado com muita facilidade, mostrando um sorriso psicótico sempre que está animado, e gosta de correr riscos, como deixar Ishida fora das vítimas de Tsukishima para dar a Ichigo uma chance de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. No entanto, apesar de suas manipulações cruéis, ele estava disposto a deixar Ichigo vivo depois de roubar seu Fullbring , e mais tarde admitiu que não queria ter que matá-lo depois de não conseguir recrutá-lo. Moral: Maligno Ordeiro | Neutro Caótico Preferência Sexual: Heterosexual Objetivos: Roubar os poderes de Ichigo Gostos: Beber Inteligência: Elevada (Foi o criador do plano para roubar os poderes de Ichigo) Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D Status Existencial: Espiritual Ataque ': '''Construção '( Derrota Hollows sem dificuldade, também destruiu um Prédio com um ataque casual), 'Arquipélago '(Após Absorver os poderes de Ichigo , Ginjo adquiriu força o suficiente para resistir á um golpe de energia de Ichigo em sua forma Fullbringer Shikai), 'Maior '(Se manteve em combate curto com Ichigo em forma Shikai Fullbring. Em Can't fear your own world se manteve em combate com Candice ) | 'Arquipélago '(Conseguiu aguentar um combate curto com o Ichigo Fullbringer em sua Bankai). 'Defesa ': 'Vilarejo '( Conseguiu sair sem ferimentos pesados após ter golpes vindos de Orihime ), 'Arquipélago '( Após Absorver os poderes de Ichigo , Ginjo adquiriu força o suficiente para resistir á um golpe de energia de Ichigo em sua Shikai Fullbringer) | 'Maior '(Conseguiu segurar por um tempo Ichigo Fullbringer em sua Bankai). '''Velocidade: Hipersonico '('Mach 25. Superior á Orihime ), Relativistico '(Pelo menos em Reações. Reagiu á Heilig Pfeil de Uryu ) | '''Relativistico '(Conseguiu se manter em combate com Ichigo ). '''Força: Possivelmente TN Vigor: Elevado Alcance: Alguns Metros Fraquezas Físicas: Não possui Fraquezas Psicológicas: Não possui Variações: Base & Pós Absorção | Bankai Poderes Características Sobre Humanas , Pseudo Vôo , Absorção (Tipo 3 & Tipo 6), Manipulação de Energia (Reishi), Manipulação de Matéria , Absorção de Matéria , Telecinesia , Transformação , Amplificação de Status , Manipulação de Chi . Parafernália Emblema de Substituto de Shinigami: Sendo um ex-Substituto Shinigami, Kūgo tem seu próprio distintivo. Ele pode fundir com sua "Cruz de Andaime" para dar uma nova forma à espada Fullbring. Não se sabe se seu crachá tem os mesmos poderes do crachá de Ichigo Kurosaki, mas seu propósito permanece o mesmo: um dispositivo de vigilância para a Soul Society observar e restringir o proprietário, bem como absorver, analisar e controlar a Reiatsu do usuário. Também é um dispositivo para se comunicar com a Soul Society. Kūgo parece ter desativado a função de vigilância por meios desconhecidos, pois a Soul Society não conseguiu localizá-lo por um longo tempo até que ele entrou em contato com Ichigo. Quando Ichigo derrota Kūgo, o distintivo deste é dividido em dois. Cross of Scaffold: Usando Fullbring, Kūgo é capaz de transformar o pingente Saltire em seu colar em um grande Claymore. A lâmina é uma forma longa, muito larga e de dois gumes de espada longa. O travesseiro consiste em uma pequena pedra vermelha no centro e dois braços ornamentados retos terminando na versão simplista de uma flor-de-lis. A alça da espada corre através de sua guarda, continuando através de um espaço oco de ouro na base de sua lâmina. A alça é quase o mesmo comprimento da própria lâmina. Esta parte do cabo permite ao Kūgo atacar os adversários em intervalos mais próximos. Ep350_show_badge.png|'Emblema' SwordOfScaffold.png|'Sword Of Scaffold' Transformações Bankai: Em sua forma Bankai, a armadura esquelética de Kūgo envolve mais firmemente sua forma. O pêlo de sua jaqueta fica vermelho e fica aumentado. Ele também ganha pele ao redor das pernas. Ao ativar seu Bankai, os traços faciais de Kūgo também mudam. Seus cabelos e sobrancelhas ficam brancos, e seus olhos ficam brancos com esclera vermelha. Uma marcação em forma de cruz vermelha também aparece em seu rosto. O guarda e o punho de sua espada adquirem uma aparência mais esquelética, com uma placa rígida parecida com um osso dividindo a porção oca de sua espada e a lâmina. De suas costas estendem quatro "ramos" de energia, dando a forma de um "X" atrás dele. :::::::: frame|left|Bankai Técnicas Especiais Grande Pressão Espiritual: Ele tem poder espiritual suficiente para Ichigo ver sua forma "banhada em Reiatsu". Mestre Espadachim: Kūgo é um espadachim habilidoso, sendo capaz de se defender contra os gostos de Tsukishima e Ichigo Kurosaki, tendo derrotado o último duas vezes, embora ele não tivesse seus poderes de Shinigamis na época. Além disso, ele também foi capaz de assumir o poder combinado de Jackie, Riruka, Giriko e Shishigawara usando apenas suas habilidades com a espada. Fullbring : Lâmina de Energia: Agarrando a manivela perto da base da lâmina de sua espada larga e balançando a Cruz de Andaime ao redor, Kūgo pode gerar grandes quantidades de Reiryoku verde-claro que se projeta sobre a lâmina. Quando ele balança a espada em seu alvo desejado, a barra cria uma explosão massiva no impacto. : Bringer Light: 'Fullbringers podem induzir estados de movimento em alta velocidade através do Fullbring. Tais movimentos são acompanhados pela cintilação de uma luminescência verde chamada, que é a preliminar para cada movimento em alta velocidade. Esta velocidade é alcançada através de uma variedade de diferentes usos do Fullbring. Ao puxar a alma do chão sob seus pés, os Fullbringers podem aumentar sua elasticidade, aumentando enormemente sua capacidade de salto como resultado. Além disso, por Fullbringing o ar em torno deles, eles podem acelerar seus movimentos. Fazer isso pode, consequentemente, fortalecer a força de seus golpes. : '''Replicação: '''Após a absorção do Fullbring, ele também incorpora seu próprio Reiatsu no ataque, tornando-o praticamente idêntico ao usuário original. Isso permite ao Kūgo a habilidade de usar qualquer técnica que tenha sido incorporada no Fullbring. : '''Absorção de Fullbringer: '''Ao empalar um alvo em sua espada, Kūgo é capaz de absorver a habilidade de outro Fullbringer em sua Cruz de Andaime. O ato real liquefaz o Fullbring e o atrai para a espada. O efeito da habilidade faz com que o que seria normalmente uma lesão física não deixe nenhuma ferida real. : '''Fullbring Armor: '''Kūgo é capaz de ativar ainda mais um Fullbring do tipo Clad, cobrindo seu corpo em placas de armadura e ossos esqueléticos. Seu peito é coberto por uma treliça semelhante a uma caixa torácica, estendendo-se ainda mais para baixo, até placas ósseas que cobrem seu abdômen. Suas mãos estão vestidas de luvas, cujos topos se assemelham a ossos de mão. Ele ganha ombreiras na forma de placas ósseas e caneleiras de placa óssea que se estendem até as placas de joelheira do osso, que se estendem até o meio da coxa. Ele também ganha um cinto com uma fivela grande em forma de X. A armadura é durável o suficiente para suportar um golpe direto de um Getsuga Tenshō de Shikai de Ichigo, sem quaisquer sinais de dano. : 'Getsuga Tenshō: '''Kūgo é capaz de usar Getsuga Tenshō, liberando uma explosão de poder espiritual roxo altamente condensado através de sua espada na forma de uma lua crescente. : '''Reiatsu Blast: Ao coletar energia espiritual em sua espada, Kūgo é capaz de liberar uma poderosa explosão verde que dispara contra o alvo. Quando usado contra Uryū, sua explosão foi capaz de danificar vários edifícios na cidade virtual de Karakura. Bankai: Ao ativar seu Bankai, o poder espiritual de Kūgo aumenta imensamente, tornando-o capaz de lutar ao lado de outros oponentes que manejam Bankai. : Energy Beam: Kūgo pode carregar energia espiritual através de sua lâmina e disparar na forma de um feixe. Kugo_Speed.gif|'Bringer Light' KugoGetsugaTensho.gif|'Getsuga Tensho' Kugo_Energy_Attack.gif|'Lâmina de Reiatsu' Enhanced_Energy_Blast.gif|'Reiatsu Blast' KugoBankaiEnergyBeam.gif|'Energy Beam' Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Bleach Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Amplificadores de Status Categoria:Transformações Categoria:Longevidade Categoria:Classe C/4 Categoria:Classe C/3 Categoria:Espíritos